


In Desperation and, well... Desperation

by trash_with_impurities



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car omo, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Smoking, Wetting, im sorry for this sinful fic, omo, peeing, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_with_impurities/pseuds/trash_with_impurities
Summary: The pressure in his bladder was admittedly quite noticeable, and the fact that traffic didn’t seem to be speeding up at all made him somewhat panic. But thanks to that tease in the seat next to him, he could not show it.Instead, Elliot simply grit his teeth, discreetly pressed his thighs together, and hoped that the traffic would clear up soon.





	In Desperation and, well... Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> my friend complained there wasn't enough good omo, so i wrote this self-indulgent garbage.  
> yes, im still alive and making content. this is all my piss energy amounting, because i haven't written omo in a bazillion years.  
> content warnings: OMORASHI. yeah basically if you don't know what that is, it's just characters pissing themselves, effectively. if you don't like it, or don't really know what it is, i highly advise not reading it.  
> other than that, enjoy!!

“Hey, Elliot?”

“What?”

“How much longer is this journey?”

Elliot sighed, facepalmed, and glanced up at the sea of cars ahead of them. “If we were moving at a _normal_ speed, probably 2 hours.”

“Ugh,” Leo groaned, knocking his head back against the seat. “Pull over the next chance you can.”

“Why? Do you need the bathroom?”

“No, but I need a fucking cigarette.”

The couple were currently on the way back from Elliot’s parents, after spending the night at theirs for Christmas. Granted, Christmas had already been, and it was closer to New Year’s. Which… probably explained why the motorway was in a gridlock at 11pm at night.

Elliot’s family had never been very approving of Leo, thus they were both forced to be on their “best behaviour” - as Elliot put it - which meant no smoking, and no staying up until 3am reading.

(Oh, and no sex.)

“I was…” Elliot started, his words trailing off as he once again checked the traffic ahead, like it had somehow mysteriously cleared up in the last minute. “...going to stop somewhere anyway.”

At that, Leo immediately smirked. “Oh? And _you_ need the bathroom?”

“Huh? No!” Elliot yelped defensively, feeling himself begin to blush. “Well… yes, but… n-not that badly!

“I can take over the driving for you if you want.”

“Not needed,” Elliot furrowed his eyebrows at him, reverting his focus back to the road. He huffed, exhausted; his next words were almost inaudible. “That was a long weekend. I could really use a smoke now…”

“Tell me about it…” Leo slumped further back against the chair. “I still don’t get why we can’t smoke at your parents’...”

“I’ve already explained this. They’d disown me if they found out. Particularly since it’s _your_ fault anyway.”

“Hmph.”

Elliot decided not to continue that conversation. It was an argument they’d had many times.

The pressure in his bladder was admittedly quite noticeable, and the fact that traffic didn’t seem to be speeding up at all made him somewhat panic. But thanks to that tease in the seat next to him, he could _not_ show it.

Instead, Elliot simply grit his teeth, discreetly pressed his thighs together, and hoped that the traffic would clear up soon.

* * *

The traffic had not cleared.

It’d been over an hour since their last exchange, and since then, neither had spoken a single word to each other.

Barely - _barely_ \- they’d moved 5 metres.

Oh, but Elliot was in _agony._

It hadn’t been until about half way through that time that he’d started to panic. Because, gradually, but incredibly noticeably, the water and coffee he’d drank earlier in the journey was filtering through his kidneys, and trickling into his bladder.

From that point on, the pressure in his bladder seemed to just build and build, becoming more intense with every sharp breath he took.

Occasionally, Leo would glance over at him suspiciously, and Elliot would have to halt all discreet fidgeting, move his legs apart, and clench his sphincter muscles with all the self-control he had. Leo wasn’t stupid, though: Elliot _knew_ he was just keeping quiet _for now._

Of course, he wouldn’t say he was _on the verge_ of wetting. Just…

Closer to it than he’d consider comfortable.

Unfortunately, given that they were stuck in a car, surrounded by other cars, in the middle of the night, the opportunities to use a goddamn toilet were notably slim. He could _not_ urinate in the car, but it seemed to be that there were no other options-

Not like pissing in the car was an option itself or anything.

His bladder aching, throbbing under the strain of withholding all that liquid, Elliot involuntarily winced when a wave of desperation surged through him, exacerbating the already damn-near agonising pressure in his bladder. He bit his lip, squeezed his thigh together until they burnt, and then hunched over the steering wheel slightly.

Somehow, when he regained his composure once again, Elliot _panicked._ As, _somehow_ , his predicament was 10 times _worse_ than an hour ago. _This_ truly transcended any desperation he’d ever felt before in his _life._

Another pang of urgency tugged at his bladder, and Elliot finally gave up on keeping his facade, which was probably pointless anyway.

“H-Hey, Leo…” He spoke hesitantly, trying not to let the tremble in his thighs come off as a quiver in his voice. “So, um, about your offer from earlier…”

Leo, seemingly dazed, tilted his head towards Elliot, only then tuning in on what he was saying. “Hm?”

Elliot knew he was merely playing dumb, and it vexed him very much. “You know what I mean.”

Eyes diverting to the window, Leo snickered, but nonetheless began to undo his seatbelt. “What, you’re really _that_ desperate that you can’t _drive_?”

“I-It’s not _that_ bad…” Elliot lied.

“You literally look like you’re about to piss yourself,” Leo remarked, crudely.

“Tch, shut up…”

“Did you want to swap or not?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Elliot hissed, a sheepish edge to his confession. Once again, he suppressed a wince at the pounding desperation, swallowed down the instinct to groan, and simply pressed his thighs together where he _thought_ Leo couldn’t see.

_Thought._

“If it’s really that bad,” Leo said, sounding as blasé and casual as ever as he clambered over into the back seats of the car, perching on the edge in the middle and waiting for Elliot. “Try not to piss yourself when you climb over.”

Elliot tried not to hear that comment.

Instead, he focused all his willpower on keeping the liquid where it belonged in his bladder, whilst he carefully parted his legs for the first time in an hour.

What he felt was an extremely painful, pressing sensation across his entire lower region, the urine in his bladder sloshing around as he shifted across into the passenger seat. He almost tripped over the gearstick; honestly, the effects of that jolt to his bladder would have been (the way he saw it) detrimental.

And things got no better when he finally sat again, knocking his sphincter muscles when he dropped down onto the seat with an audible _groan._ Pangs of desperation assaulted him, and he instantly returned to furiously pressing his thighs together, occasionally rubbing them until they began to burn.

His hands, slightly sweaty, gripped the sides of his thighs, close enough to his crotch that he’d be able to grab it if needed.

_… if needed._

“Stop tapping your feet,” Leo said quietly, climbing over and plonking down into the driver’s seat in one swift movement.

“Oh, s-sorry…” Elliot hadn’t even realised he was tapping his feet.

Leo gave an exhausted sigh, and knocked his head against the steering wheel. His words muffled, he said quietly, “God, you need it _that_ badly then, huh…”

Elliot remained totally silent.

“Check the traffic app,” Leo said, finally lifting his head from the steering wheel but leaving his bangs over his face.

Reluctantly, Elliot pulled one of his hands away from his thighs, and leant forward just slightly to grab his phone from the dashboard. He winced, having put pressure on his bladder once again and slowly dying inside a little more.

There was a moment of brief silence, before he spoke. “Yep, an accident, involving three cars, and… about 1km from here.”

Snorting derisively, Leo felt he _had_ to snicker to himself about that one. “I think there’s going to be an accident in here as well.”

 _That_ was crossing the line.

His eyebrows pinching together, Elliot scowled, raising his voice slightly more than necessary. “I’m _sorry,_ ” he spat, sarcastically. “Do you think this is _funny_?!”

“Well, for me it is.”

“Tch…” Elliot grunted, shuffling in the seat unnoticeably. “At least I didn’t wet myself drunk at a fresher’s party…”

Leo’s glare turned deadly. He chuckled, caustically; evilly, even. The type of laugh which bluntly told Elliot to _back the fuck off._ “You are _naive_ to irritate me right now. My patience is _much_ thinner than usual.”

Elliot sneered, blatantly unimpressed. “Don’t act like you’re the only one desperate for a fag right now. At least you’re not desperate for two things at _once_!”

Once again, Leo directed his glare at Elliot. “You’re lucky I have enough respect for you to not light up right now.”

“If you light up in this car then you’re walking home,” Elliot grumbled under his breath. He huffed, trying not to become overly frustrated. Because getting stressed was the _last_ thing he wanted to do right now.

“Oh really?” Leo’s words turned bitter, rather than impatient. Or both. “Looks like you’ll be cleaning up your piss from the seats alone then.”

Too late.

At the very _thought_ of his predicament, Elliot was assaulted with another wave of desperation. Wincing visibly, he had to wait several seconds before he could finally proceed with his yelling. “Stop bringing that up! How would you like to be in my situation right now?!”

“You always do this!” Leo accused. “Stop acting like you’re the only one who’s frustrated right now! I’ve just spent an entire weekend with your stuck-up parents and obnoxious siblings!”

“Well… _y-you're_ always trying to sound smart when you don’t know anything about the situation!”

Verbally, Leo didn’t reply to that comment. Instead, he picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a CD case, flung it at Elliot, and then face planted the steering with his arms folded over to pretend that wasn’t him.

Sulking, Elliot fell silent as well.

Silence was not good.

Silence meant that every little ounce of his attention was now only left with one thing to pay attention to: the _agonising_ fullness of his bladder.

And sure enough, every other second, he was violated by another wave of desperation. Grinding his crotch into the seat in order to soothe the twitching and pulsating and throbbing ache in his bladder, he soon resorted to bouncing his leg up and down with every sharp breath. It was a futile distraction, but the constant movement at the very least meant he could briefly reinforce the pounding fullness in his lower abdomen.

God, he just needed to piss so _bad._

And what made it _worse_ (if that were even possible) was the seemingly endless sea of cars ahead of them, which showed no signs of dispersing anytime soon.

No, he could handle this. He wasn’t a _child_ ; he was _19-years-old,_ for Christ’s sake. He could deal with simply needing the toilet.

Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done.

Each time a wave of urgency surged through them, his desperation was amplified just a little bit more, the liquid inside him sloshing around.

He winced again, and bit his lower lip, supressing the urge to potty dance in his seat and squirm. The relentless pressure continued to build, but he experienced no relief.

His sphincter muscles physically _burnt_ inside of him from clenching for so long. At this point, he was left with nothing left to do but bounce up and down in the seat. It was painfully obvious to Leo that he was irrefutably bursting, but the noirette didn’t say a word.

Better than teasing him, Elliot thought briefly.

Oh, and not only was he bursting to piss, but he was also more or less desperate for a cigarette. And the extra fidgeting really, _really_ did _not_ help his predicament.

But, nonetheless, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. So, biting on his tongue until he tasted copper, and swallowing down the urge to whimper, Elliot simply chose to sit tight, his hands clamped over the fabric of his thighs. Once again, close to his crotch. _If he reached that point._

As expected, the next 10 minutes proceeded in total silence. Tension surrounded them like a cloud; a very awkward cloud, at that, and the silence seemed to amplify the contempt towards each other which hung over them as well.

The silence was really, really off-putting. And Elliot’s _bladder_ really couldn’t take that kind of stress.

Just as his mouth dropped open to speak, and break the silence, Leo spoke up instead.

“I’m sorry for getting annoyed at you,” he said, biting back a snicker over the fact he’d been tempted to say _“I’m sorry for getting pissed at you”._ “I’m grumpy and annoyed right now. We both know that.”

“I’m sorry too,” Elliot sighed. They never stayed annoyed at each other for longer than this anyway. “Y-You know right now what I, um…”

Leo chose to ignore what he was implying. “Check the traffic app again.”

Shakily, Elliot pulled one hand away from his thigh, leaning forward and wincing slightly at the mounding pressure in his lower abdomen. He grabbed his phone, immediately retreating back to a more relaxed position.

His fingers trembled as he typed in their location. Then, he sighed, and knocked his head back against the seat. “Great. Still not cleared.”

Once again, Leo dropped his face onto the steering wheel.

“And… the nearest rest stop is… 20 minutes away,” Elliot deadpanned, feeling his bladder pulsate once again.

There was no _way_ he would be able to wait another 20 minutes.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Leo lifted his head again, narrowing his eyes at the other in utter disbelief.

His hands trembling under the physical strain of holding for this long, Elliot giving up finally. Tentatively, he drew in a sharp breath, and shook his head. “I’ve… I’ve never been this desperate before…”

It was only then that Leo felt a pang of sympathy for Elliot’s predicament. Because this _can’t_ have been particularly easy.

“Well, just…” Leo muttered in thought, scanning the traffic ahead with a slightly worried expression. “Tell me if things get to a point where… well, where we _need_ to find a solution, and fast.”

Elliot halted to allow for another wave of urgency to wash over him, leaving him in a cold sweat. He resumed tapping his foot, hunching over a bit and biting his lip. It required an incredible amount of self-restraint to not grab himself, as well. Let alone _holding_. “I…” He swallowed thickly. “I’m not sure that’ll be very long.”

As expected, the two went another 15 minutes in total silence, Elliot aggressively tapping his foot and shifting around in the seat several times per minutes.

And then it happened.

Abruptly, he was assaulted by the strongest need yet, and before he clenched his sphincter muscles, a tiny dribble of piss trickled out into his pants.

It was minuscule, but goddamn noticeable. The dampness rubbing against his crotch was painfully tempting, urging him to just give up now and let go.

But he wouldn’t. He was 19, not a child! There was no _way_ he’d wet himself in a car.

So he grabbed himself, squeezing his crotch and shuffling in the seat until the desperation settled just a tiny bit. But it was much, _much_ worse than before, considering he’d tasted just a sample of what _relief_ felt like.

“Elliot?”

“Ok, ok, we…” Elliot was panting now, trying not to exercise the thought of the worst scenario which somehow seemed like a possibility at this point. “We have a problem now. This is…this is not good. This is b-“

“Elliot, calm d-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Elliot interjected, breathing in and out through pursed lips. “Shit, ok…”

Leo tried not to panic. Having both of them stressed in this situation would make it so much worse, but when the number one thing on his mind was finally having a goddamn smoke, it was difficult _not_ to get stressed.

“Well, we’re in the third lane to the hard shoulder…” Leo muttered, not particularly convinced by his suggestion. “I can’t pull over, but…”

“Look, I know it’s almost 1am but there’s still a shit ton of cars and that means people! So, no!” Elliot yelled, the liquid inside him sloshing around hazardously, repeatedly crashing against the metaphorical floodgates of his bladder. “Plus, there’s no trees! There’s nowhere to even, you know... _go_!”

Leo glanced aside, only then noticing the absence of trees usually at the side of the motorway. Instead, there was a single, large, grey wall. So Elliot was right: leaving the car would have no benefits. “Do we have empty bottles?”

“No, we threw them out…” Elliot said, his bladder pulsating every second now. It was honestly agonising, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. Screwing his face up at another wave of desperation, he hastily folded one leg over the other, grinding his thighs together until the friction caused them to burn. “We have… spare clothes, though…”

Internally, Leo exhaled. “Look, I know this really isn’t helpful, but _please_ try not to wet yourself in the car.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?!” Elliot yelped.

But he was really starting to panic. Because he was really, _really_ not confident that he’d be capable of holding such a great volume of urine inside him for much longer.

He drew in another deep breath, feeling himself tremble under the strain. He couldn’t _believe_ this was happening to _him_. “I’ve just… I’ve never been this desperate before…”

“I know, I know,” Leo tried to comfort him. Admittedly, he’d never been very good at sympathy, but this was enough to make him feel bad. It was neither of their faults, it just happened. It _was_ happening, to be exact. And there was nothing either of them could do.

Then, when he glanced over again, Elliot had frozen completely. Leo scanned the other, only getting the hint of the issue the second he spotted that tiny, insignificant wet patch.

Needless to say, he panicked, digging both hands into his crotch and burying his hips into the seat with all the force he could muster up in order to cut off the flow of urine trickling into his underwear.

Somehow, with a miracle and a half, he was able to stop the stream. But it burnt inside his bladder, causing him to wince audibly and leaving him with no choice by to intensely potty dance on the seat. His pants were damp, rubbing against his crotch and just screaming at him to give up now.

In his haste, after suddenly being hit by the realisation that Elliot would almost certainly not hold it until they reached the rest stop (they weren’t even moving yet), Leo turned around a grabbed a large plastic bag from the back.

“I can’t use that!” Elliot yelled, breathing in and out deeply but shakily to at least try and regulate his breathing. His bladder pounded against his lower abdomen, beyond agonising at this point. He honestly had no idea how he was still clenching, given the numbing strain his sphincter muscles were under.

Leo shrugged. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“I-I know that, but it’s full of holes!”

“Just sit on it, then,” Leo said, tearing it open rather aggressively. “A precaution.”

Nervously, Elliot swallowed, and nodded. It was just a precaution. Yes. He would hold it-

Oh, who was he kidding? There was absolutely no chance he’d hold it until the rest stop. And if he somehow did, he’d _never_ be able to stand up and walk all the way to a toilet. Or a spot of nature; in this predicament, that would have more than sufficed.

With one hand still clamped over his crotch like there was no tomorrow, Elliot carefully removed one hand, hurriedly snatching the bag from Leo and shoving in the seat under where he’d be sitting.

The absence of both hands holding as extra restraint took its toll, however, and a second later, yet another spurt of piss escaped past the faltering flood barriers and dribbled into his pants. Except this time, it lasted for a solid three seconds.

Elliot honestly had no clue how he’d amounted enough control to stop it.

“Elliot, you’re physically hurting yourself now.”

“I know!” Elliot cried, fighting back tears of shame and pain. “But I don’t want to wet myself here! I-I’m not a child!”

Leo fell silent, and so did the car.

The next 5 minutes was filled with nothing but Elliot shuffling around in the seat. Shuffling, shifting, grinding, fidgeting, squeezing, grabbing, potty dancing - literally _anything_ to keep such a large volume of urine content inside him.

It was abrupt, but all of a sudden, his bladder spasmed. Severely. More urine tricked into his pants, and that’s when he knew this fight was coming to an end.

His sphincter muscles had gone completely numb from the aching. His last vestiges of control slipped away.

And he _felt_ it.

“Leo…” he gulped, the stream slowly starting in his pants, and he didn’t stop it. “D-Don’t look, please…”

Leo took that as enough of a hint to look away. That, and the fact that Elliot’s hands had now left his lower regions, damp with piss.

Oh, and the audible _hiss_ that began to fill the silence. That was a giveaway.

The stream intensified, quickly being absorbed by his pants and then his jeans at his thighs. A wet patch began to expand, the piss pooling over his thighs and trickling down his legs.

Despite being _mortified_ by the fact he was literally wetting himself in a car, Elliot couldn’t help but relish in the euphoric - dare he say orgasmic - sensation he felt just by emptying his bladder after so _long._

Urine poured to his feet, accumulating on the floor of the car and soaking his socks. He grimaced, trying not to focus on the cleaning that’d be required after this mess.

He exhaled, and allowed his bladder to continue emptying itself into his pants. The piss pooled on the seat, and formed little yellow puddles on the plastic bag.

Elliot continued voiding his bladder for almost a solid two minutes. And then, once it was over, and he glanced down at the downright mess he’d caused, any feeling of relief he may have momentarily experienced was immediately replaced with blatant shame.

From the corner of his tear filled eyes, he noticed Leo scanning him over, and then glancing up ahead with an expression of relief.

The traffic had finally started moving. But he didn’t verbally say it; he just started the car engine again, and began driving when necessary.

As expected, the 20 minute drive to the service station proceeded in total silence. Once they got there, Leo pulled into the first space he saw. Given the fact that it was 2am, and the car park was rather large, where they’d parked was deserted, no cars present within a 10 metre radius.

Wordlessly, he knocked his head against the steering wheel (one last time for luck), and then held a hand out expectantly to Elliot. The other got the hint, also not uttering a word over the awkward silence as he leaned forward, grimacing at the cold, damp feeling in his lower half, and opened the glove compartment. He slipped the pack of cigarettes out, handing a single one to Leo along with the lighter.

Leo kicked the door open, stood up, and lit the cigarette the moment he was out the car and with his back to the wind. He inhaled, and pulled the cigarette away from his lips behind a cloud of smoke, the pent-up stress physically dissipating from his shoulders.

Remembering he still had Elliot to attend to, he stuck the cigarette between his teeth, and sauntered over to the trunk of the car. Quickly, he retrieved the first change of clothes he saw, along with both their towels and a spare blanket.

Then, after another drag from the cigarette, he spoke. “Get out the car. Use the blanket to change here - I’m not sure you’ll want to walk into the service station like that.”

Elliot scowled, and visibly screwed his face up at the feeling of wet pants sticking to his thighs as he stood up. With an unlit cigarette between two fingers, he waited somewhat patiently as Leo laid out the towels on the seat and floor, and then dumped the spare clothes and blanket on top.

“Lighter,” he said, extending a hand to Leo, who promptly placed the item on his palm and then turned around, leaning on the open car door.

Elliot stuck his own cigarette between his lips, and held the lighter up to the tip, inhaling the moment it was alight. The flood of nicotine was hardly enough to make him forget about the previous incident, but it was enough to relieve the stress of it - crossed with the fact neither of them had had a cigarette in 2 days, and clearly, they weren’t very good at temporary cessation.

The two continued smoking in a thick silence for another five minutes, before either of them spoke again.

“I’ll get some stuff. Do you want anything?” Leo said, tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette.

“ _Not_ a drink…” Elliot deadpanned through a cloud of smoke.

Leo chuckled, and pulled away from the car. Teasingly, he winked at Elliot, spinning on his heel and beginning to walk away. “Oh, and I think I’ll use the bathroom whilst I’m at it.”

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows at the other, frowning at his last comment as he dragged on the cigarette.

_Karma is gonna get you back. Just you wait._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash  
> reviews are always welcome if you somehow survived that


End file.
